Shimeru Sekai
Shimeru Sekai is a storyline written by AzuWen and Smillingflower which involves the original Fairy Tail. Summary Characters Yurusarezaru Unmei Abbas Kuroki The eldest of the four Kuroki Siblings,a member of Fairy Tail Guild and co-founder of Yurusarezaru Unmei .Abbas is well known for his reliable,positive personality among his guild mates and classmates but is actually a very lazy person.His skills in swordsmanship are of the highest caliber since he has been practicing Kendo since the age of 12.Along with his other siblings,they are childhood friends with the Griffin Brothers. Narcissus Kuroki A mother figure towards the members of Yurusarezaru Unmei and a tomboy who is admired by many boys of her school because of her beauty and strength.Narc (A short form of her name) is the second eldest in the Kuroki Siblings and an excellent chef.Like the rest of her siblings Narc is a mage of Fairy Tail Guild and childhood friend towards the Griffin Brothers. Xeno Kuroki Xeno has an unusual personality but his classmates easily accept him because of his warm,friendly nature.Although he considers himself to be the middle child of the Kuroki Siblings,Xeno is actually the second youngest.Childhhood friend to the Griffin Brothers and is part of Fairy Tail Guild . Nuryn Kuroki The youngest of the four Kuroki Siblings,a mage of Fairy Tail Guild and founder of Yurusarezaru Unmei .A terminally ill girl since birth and dies because of her illness Patrocanluna,she is a strange tomboy and a Fujoshi. Armaan Griffin A child prodigy in medicine with the tittle of Dr.Griffin ,Armaan is older one of the Griffin Brothers.He has a short temper and hates it when someone comments on his height.Just like his twin brother,Armaan is a bookworm.He is the nephew of Griffin Family 's current heir and a member of Fairy Tail Guild as well as the Kuroki Siblings' childhood friend . Nigel Griffin Despite being the younger one of the Griffin Brother,Nigel is much more mature than his twin.Well known for being a child prodigy in medicine with the tittle of Dr.Griffin,Nigel is passionate for literature and is very studiousness.A mage of Fairy Tail Guild ,member of Griffin Family and childhood friend towards the Kuroki Siblings. Fairy Tail Guild Fuhaddah Park 15 year old Fuhad is a mage, member of Fairy Tail Guild and temporary member of Yurusarezaru Unmei .Perveted with a zombie fetish, he is cousin to the Kuroki Siblings. Jasmin Hale One of the Kuroki Siblings and Griffin Brother's childhood friend, Jasmin is Soraka Hale 's older sister and mage of Fairy Tail Guild .She temporarily joins Yurusarezaru Unmei .Motherly,terrifying Jasmin is quite athletic. Griffin Family Nymphadora Griffin Daughter Satoshi-Toshi-shita Griffin ,Nym is one of the optional heir of Griffin Family . She seems to be a tsundere and is Ridhwan Griffin , Armaan Griffin as well as Nigel Griffin 's cousin. Ridhwan Griffin Armaan Griffin and Nigel Griffin 's older brother, Rid left Fairy Tail Guild and his brothers before the story began but still keeps in touch with them.After the death of their parents he became their guardian.Just like his brothers Rid is a prodigy in medicine with the tittle of "Medical Griffin." He temporarily joins Yurusarezaru Unmei . Others Aru Kuroki A young man who could could hurt people(Both mentality and physically) as easily as you and I breathe.Aru is a child prodigy and well known for his strenght.He dotes on his "siblings" obsessively and is extremely perverted.Aru becomes a member of Yurusarezaru Unmei temporarily, he has younger brother named Shoma Kuroki and is one of the Kuroki Siblings' cousin. Plot Overview Trivia Category:Storyline Category:AzuWen Category:Smillingflower Category:Shimeru Sekai